Baby, You're a Firework
by bleedinglovexo
Summary: A short oneshot about how a one-night stand can turn into so much more. Rated M for a reason. Niley, as always. NICK'S POV.


**Baby you're a Firework.**

**One-shot.**

And for the very first time that night, our lips collided. Immediate sparks flew and it was nothing like I had ever experienced before. I mean sure, I've kissed a lot of girls before but this was something completely new and different. I licked her bottom lip begging for entrance which she readily gave, as our tongues started a fiery battle in her mouth. Her hands found their way from my chest to my neck pulling my face even closer to hers...if that's possible.

It didn't bother us one bit that the only information we knew about each other was our names. As soon as Demi introduced us I knew that she was different. She wasn't like the other people in the club. She had this glow about her, this magnetic flow that forced you towards her.

It didn't take long for me to ask her to dance, and somehow here we were on the dance floor, tangled up in each other making out like there was no tomorrow.

She started swaying her hips to the beat of the music as my lips came in contact with her neck. I took my time, finding her sweet spot and gently grazing my teeth over it as a light moan escaped her lips.

Suddenly, she breaks away and turns around so that we're grinding in sync, my hands on her waist now.

Song after song plays and yet, we're still moving together. I loose track of time and I don't know how long its been but we're still dancing.

I feel my pants tighten; I've never felt this horny since high school. I've had sex lots of times before, one-night stands, sometimes I'd be too wasted to even remember the girl's face! But not with Miley. I knew I'd remember this night forever. Not only because I was sober, but because of the new sensations and emotions I was feeling for her. And just to point out, I knew she wasn't drunk either.

I grabbed her face and connected our mouths once again. Our tongues continued to fight for dominance and I feel like I could do this for the rest of my life. She bites down to my bottom lip, teasing me with every millisecond that passes by.

That's it, I can't take it anymore. I need her. _Badly._

My hands went over to grip her hips and lead her to the guestroom in Joe's penthouse. She jumped up wrapping her legs around my waist making me gasp at the sudden contact. I pull open the door and drop her down on the bed, me being on top, her legs still straddling my waist. My hand instantly goes to the zipper on her dress, tugging at it as she kicked off her shoes. Her hands went over to unbutton my shirt and then slide it off my shoulders. She ripped open my belt off the belt loops and pulled my pants down with desperation. And honestly the feeling that she wants me as bad I do, sends tingles down my spine. I pull back, for the much needed oxygen and her lips attacked my neck, kissing and nipping gently as moans escaped my mouth. She rolls us over, so that she's on top and we're both in our underwear. I reach around to unclasp her bra and discard it onto the floor.

I take a moment to really _look _at her, and wow is all I can manage to say. She's beautiful. I've never seen a woman this beautiful and so _Perfect _as her.

Her hand instantly goes to my boxers and hold my member tightly in her hands making me moan. She continues to stroke my penis as I roll us over again. My mouth aiming directly at her breasts. I kissed and sucked her breast as she began to moan my name. And I swear there is no better feeling in the world. In one swift motion, she pulled down my boxers and threw them somewhere in the room and her underwear followed.

One more flip and Miley was dominating. She continued to place hot, wet kisses all over my torso going lower with each second. Before I know it, she's taking me into her mouth. She goes slowly at first, but then she started sucking and licking as I moaned with pleasure. God, she is so good.

I roll us over again and without a warning I push my finger into her.

"Nick!" she cried. I smile.

"Nick please." Her voice is ragged and hoarse from the lack of breath.

All it took for her was to say my name and in a matter of seconds, I'm pushing into her.

It's even better than I imagined. Every millimeter of movement is insanely pleasurable.

She arches her back and I grip her hips. Our bodies move together maximizing the pleasure for both of us.

"Your so amazing, Nick" she says in between thrusts as she jerks her hips up, to meet mine, her nails digging into my back.

I don't know how long we've been going at it, but soon my head is pressed against her chest in between her breasts, and her hands are tangled in my hair as she moans my name in my ear.

I feel her walls tighten around me and I roll off her, both of us breathing rapidly. When I catch my breath back, I turn towards her stroking her cheek lightly as a smile plasters onto her face. Gosh, her smile is so mesmerizing. She looked so gorgeous and her bright blue eyes glowing in the little amount of moonlight that was escaping from the window. I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't even notice her moving towards me, she snuggled next to me, tucking her head under my chin where it fit perfectly.

My hands found their way to her waist again and before I could think anymore, exhaustion took over me and I fell into a deep slumber with a smile on my face.

The next morning, I woke up to the sunlight hitting my face indicating me that the sun was up. My eyes shot open and I turned to realize that I was alone in the bed. I looked around the room, in hopes for a glimpse of the starry-eyed beauty, and shaked my head in disappointment.

Miley was gone, after a night of making love.

Then it hit me. It wasn't another one-night stand, I didn't just have sex with Miley, we made love. Something I had never done before.

The feelings I felt towards her were unlike any other. And I _know_ that she felt the same way last night.

_Then why did she leave? _ Said a tiny voice in the back of my head.

I guess I'll never have the answer to that.

All I knew was that I, Nick Grey was head over heels for Miley Stewart.

**(A/N: I wrote this in like, an hour because I had nothing better to do. And I really like it now :) who doesnt like hot, steamy Niley sex? Pshht :P please review! and also mention if you want me to extend this into a story? Or should I just keep it as a One-shot? :) Thanks for reading. **

**P.S I wrote this while listening to "Firework" by Katy Perry. Check the song out if you havent already. I am addicted 3**

**- Eman :) X**


End file.
